


Wash Cycle (Heavy Load)

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex Toys, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: There are rules for proper housemate etiquette and Sehun's pretty sure he's breaking all of them. On the plus side, Minseok doesn't seem to mind all the dildos he finds in the dishwasher.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Written for Jenn and posted a year later than promised.
> 
> I'm a terrible friend.

“I’m moving out.” Jongin drops the bomb on Sehun one fine Monday morning. 

Honestly, it’s not what Sehun expects Jongin to say when he pulls the we-need-to-talk card. In fact _I’m moving out_ is right above _I’m madly in love with you_ and _I’m actually a cat person_ on Sehun’s internal List of Things Jongin Will (Probably) Never Say.

“Say that again?” Sehun probably needs to clean his ears or something. There’s no way that Jongin wants to move out. Jongin doesn’t have the organisational skills to find a new apartment. And packing to move requires cleaning, and Jongin hasn’t cleaned his room in three years. Sehun’s pretty sure his favourite mug is somewhere in the biohazard zone he calls a bedroom, hidden under a pile of year old laundry and mouldy takeout containers. “Because I’m pretty sure you just said that you’re moving out.”

“I _am_ moving out,” Jongin sighs. There’s a stain on his jeans that looks like spaghetti sauce. They haven’t eaten pasta in months. Jongin tries to pick the mysterious red substance from the denim, nervously looking at everything that isn’t Sehun. “Chanyeol found a nice place that’s closer to his work. He asked me to move in with him.”

“This is all very sudden,” Sehun says, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and swaying precariously. It’s all an act, obviously, but he’s always been one for dramatics. “I feel faint.”

“Cut the shit,” Jongin punches him in the arm. Sehun wants to pretend it didn’t hurt, but he’s a skinny dude and Jongin sorta kinda works out for a living, so there’s more weight behind the punch than he’s used to. It’ll probably bruise. “You knew this was coming.”

Of course Sehun knew this was coming. Chanyeol, bless his soul, is about as subtle as a neon sign. His Instagram has been nothing but interior design reposts for the last two months, complete with **#housegoals**. He’s tagged Jongin’s (largely unused) account in each and every one of them. 

“Traitors, the both of you.” Sehun hisses, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm and glaring daggers at Jongin. He feels Utterly Betrayed.

Sehun introduced the two of them because he wanted another gaming buddy, someone for Jongin to habitually destroy in their weekly _Tekken_ nights that’s not Sehun. What he didn’t expect is for Chanyeol to find Jongin’s lack of personal hygiene attractive. Well, actually he expected _that_. Jongin is hot as hell, if you can look past the messy room, apparent inability to wear socks and unwillingness to wash his hair more than once a month. What he didn't expect, was for Jongin to find Chanyeol’s awkward courtship seductive enough to blow Chanyeol on the couch while Sehun was out getting snacks. 

“I thought you'd much prefer wallowing in your own sexual frustration than having to deal with us all the time,” Jongin shrugs, finally removing the crusty sauce remnants from his jeans. There's still a bright orange stain on the fabric, but it looks a little better. “You always complain about how loud we are.” 

As hot as Jongin is, Sehun doesn't want to know about his (apparently) Very Tight Asshole. Chanyeol is fond of groaning that piece of information out loud at three o'clock in the morning, and the walls in their apartment are annoyingly thin.

“Plus,” The smile on Jongin’s face isn't a good sign. He only smiles like that when someone’s going to suffer, like when he's winning a _Tekken_ match, or that one time when they went to a sex shop and his eyes landed on a fluorescent orange cock ring. Chanyeol was very loud that night, and Sehun still wants to down an entire bottle of bleach just thinking about it. “I found someone who wants to move in.”

“I don’t like the look on your face,” Sehun says. He crosses his fingers in front of him, hiding behind the makeshift crucifix. “My new housemate is a serial killer, isn’t he? Or like, one of those not cool Christians.” 

Jongin laughs, loud and obnoxious. Maybe his new housemate won't be as loud and annoying as Jongin. Sehun tries to think positively. 

“I’m too gay and depraved to live with someone so conservative,” Sehun grabs at Jongin’s collar, shaking him roughly. It’s probably going to stretch, but Jongin’s taste in clothing is as awful in his taste in men, so Sehun can't really bring himself to care. “I need to be able to wash my dildos in the dishwasher without fear of judgment.” 

“Calm down!” Jongin is still laughing, the traitor. He probably gets off on other people’s pain and suffering. His asshole is probably tight because he uses it to crush dicks. Which means Chanyeol is into cock and ball torture and suddenly Sehun has the inexplicable urge to drink bleach, again. “Minseok is super chill, we work together.” 

“Is this Minseok dude okay with dildos in dishwashers?” Sehun asks meekly, because despite everything, Jongin _is_ his best friend, and this feels a whole lot like abandonment. He'll never admit to it, but he'll miss Jongin’s presence, even the weird smell wafting from his room. “Because that's a very important part of my life, and I'm not too fond of hand washing my sex toys.” 

“I've organised for him to come over and see the place,” Jongin says, pulling Sehun into a hug. Somehow his creepy bff radar has picked up on Sehun’s feelings. He gives good hugs, even though he still stinks from work. Sehun is really going to miss this. “You can ask him yourself.” 

\------

Sehun takes one look at Kim Minseok and mentally strips Jongin of his _Super Ultra Best Friend Forever_ title. Young, horny and probably drunk, Sehun had once told Jongin his Most Ideal of Ideal Types and Minseok fits it perfectly. 

“It’s small, but I like it!” Sehun is still having his mental breakdown when his new housemate finishes his inspection, the smile on his face wide and cheerful. This Minseok dude is not only as chill as Jongin described, but cute and hot and Sehun is kinda dying. “When can I move in? I'm staying on my friend’s couch at the moment.” 

“This weekend?” Jongin hums thoughtfully. He's almost packed and ready to leave. Sehun already has his favourite mug back. As expected, it was hidden under a pile of Jongin’s filth, and has been washed-- _thrice_ \-- ready for use once more. “I should be out by then.” 

“Perfect!” Minseok has the cutest smile, and Sehun briefly wonders if it's possible to be sexually attracted to teeth. “I look forward to living with you.” 

Sehun lets out a noise he's never made before, some awkward combination between an acknowledging grunt and a scream of _Oh God the hottest person I have ever seen just spoke to me_. 

“Uh, okay?” He's polite too, calmly ignoring the fact that Sehun just let out a garbled screech. Minseok truly _is_ perfect. “I’ll see you at work, Jongin.” 

The door closes loudly behind Minseok as he leaves, the hinges squeaking loudly before giving way to an almighty slam. It’s been like that since Sehun moved in, and he's never got around to fixing it. 

“I hate you,” Sehun mutters, “you're the worst best friend I've ever had.” 

“Why?” Jongin’s got that shit-eating grin on, the same one he wears when he convinces Chanyeol to try something new in the bedroom, or the one he flashes at Sehun the morning after. “He’s totally your type.” 

Sehun screams with his mouth closed, high pitched and pained. Chanyeol says he sounds like The Earl of Lemongrab when he does that. Sehun finds his observations _unacceptable_.

“He’d make a great _Daddy_ ,” Jongin continues. Sehun increases the intensity of his closed mouth screaming. “Don’t you think?”

“I regret telling you my kinks,” Sehun groans, falling onto the couch face first and burying his face into the pillows. “I regret everything about our friendship.”

“No you don’t,” Jongin says. He unceremoniously seats himself on Sehun’s legs. “You’re secretly pleased I’ve delivered all your Daddy Kink fantasies to you in one roommate sized package.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I hate you.” His words are muffled by the cushion. Chanyeol and Jongin have probably fucked on this very cushion, but Sehun is too busy wallowing in his own misery to care. ”You totally did this on purpose.”

“No, I did this because Minseok needs somewhere to live, and you needed someone to live with.” Jongin pats Sehun’s ass in a comforting manner. “The fact that he’s your living, breathing wet dream is just a bonus.”

“Even his muscles have muscles,” Sehun wails, pulling the cushion closer to his face. “He’s so hot, Jongin, help me.”

“You’re on your own, pal,” Jongin says. The bones in his ass dig uncomfortably into the back of Sehun’s calves. “But hey, being on your own means there’s no one to interrupt the two of you when he’s fucking your face.” 

“I really, _really_ hate you.” Sehun replies, shifting his legs so Jongin goes tumbling towards the floor. He lands with the most satisfying thud, and Sehun smirks obnoxiously into the sex cushion. 

“It’s mutual, you asshole.” Jongin rubs at his sore ass with a grimace. 

 

\------

 

Minseok is a significantly better housemate than Jongin, Sehun realises. Not only is he _clean_ , but he cooks as well. Sehun hasn’t eaten takeout in months, and it’s all thanks to Minseok’s obsession with clean eating. 

Initially, Sehun was terrified when Minseok proposed sharing the grocery bill. Sehun is a kindergarten teacher, and dealing with small children requires more energy than raw tofu has to offer, but so far he’s been pleasantly surprised. He leaves for work every day with a new, exciting smoothie in hand and a lunch containing surprisingly tasty green things he can’t pronounce in his bag. If he’s really lucky, Minseok will also leave out an entire tray of sugar-free, dairy free, gluten free, vegan brownies on the kitchen for him to devour as a pre-dinner snack. 

Minseok is just as opposed to clothes as he is to processed foods, so Sehun gets to experience new culinary marvels accompanied by the view of rippling abdominal muscles and bulging biceps. Minseok proud of his body, and it shows. He wears tiny, _tiny_ shorts to work, with tight shirts that display the finely sculpted muscles of his torso. 

He teaches _Crossfit_. Sehun once thought that a Crossfit was something Jesus did the day before his crucifixion, and not a workout, but he’s been wrong before. Minseok only judged him for a moment as he blurted his misconception out during their “So what do you do for a living?” conversation the night he moved in. 

Where Jongin prances around in Yoga pants telling soccer moms about their third eye or whatever, Minseok does things with weights and squats and other stuff Sehun has no clue about, but he’s sure that Minseok looks Very Hot while doing them. 

Minseok looks Very Hot while doing almost anything, really. It’s doing equally wonderful, yet terribly unfair things to Sehun’s libido. Especially when Minseok’s apparent dislike for clothing has him walking through the kitchen at 6 am in nothing but a pair of underwear, morning wood unashamedly displayed. 

He's thick and _thick_ and Sehun seriously contemplates drowning himself in his kale and coconut water smoothie. Minseok should not be allowed to be this hot, this nice and this naked around Sehun. It should be impossible to look attractive while scooping protein powder into a shaker cup but Minseok manages it somehow, biceps flexing in the most tantalising way as he screws the lid shut. 

“Sehun,” he must have zoned out, smoothie halfway to his lips. It not his fault. The way Minseok scoops protein powder into his shaker cup is somewhat mesmerising. Minseok stares into the dishwasher with a look of disbelief on his face. Sehun’s stomach drops. “Why are there dildos in the dishwasher?” 

“I have needs, and they all require properly sanitised sex toys,” Sehun refrains from mentioning that his heightened need for properly sanitised sex toys is directly related to Minseok, his muscles and his near-perpetual state of undress. “I hope you don't mind?” 

“It's good to see that you're, uh, being hygienic?” Minseok reaches into the dishwasher and pulls one of the aforementioned toys from the rack; and of course, it’s the biggest one Sehun owns. Jongin bought it for him as a gag gift, but Sehun still uses it on occasion. “Okay, wow, this is kinda terrifying.”

The toy is as long as Minseok’s forearm and slightly thicker, one of those toys never actually meant to be _used_ , but waved around enthusiastically while drunk at a house party. But it's such a pretty shade of purple and Sehun is a closet size queen, so he does, in fact, use it from time to time. 

“Like, does this even fit, or?” Minseok trails off, looking between the toy and Sehun with a raised eyebrow.

“It fits, you just have to work your way up to it,” Sehun cannot believe he's discussing what does and does not fit in his ass over kale smoothies at the breakfast table. “That's what all the other ones are for.” 

“That’s an impressive amount of effort just to get off. Why don't you just, you know,” Minseok wraps his hand around the toy’s shaft, dragging his fist along the length as if jerking it off. Sehun’s internal list of reasons why drowning himself in his breakfast smoothie keeps growing by the minute, “Like the rest of us?” 

“It’s over too quickly,” Sehun mumbles, dipping his head in embarrassment. “I like to drag things out.”

“Interesting,” Minseok hums, still absentmindedly running his fist along the length of the toy. “Very interesting.” 

“You know that's been in my ass, right?” Sehun chokes out and immediately regrets it. Maybe next time he should just stuff his entire foot in his mouth, instead.

“I'm aware,” Minseok replies with a raised eyebrow, smirking slightly as he runs his thumb along the underside of the toy’s head. If it was a real cock, Minseok would be playing with the most sensitive part. In fact, it's the part Sehun likes to touch and tease as he fucks himself onto one of his many dildos, imagining it's Minseok’s cock instead. “And quite frankly, I'm impressed.” 

“Thank… you?” Sehun stutters, unsure how to respond. It's not every day he's praised for his ability to fit giant sex toys in his ass. 

“You're late, by the way,” Minseok uses the dildo to point at the clock hanging on their kitchen wall. “Maybe you should get going.” 

“Fuck,” Sehun curses, scrambling to find the straps to his bag as it rests against the table leg. “Fuck.” 

Minseok laughs at Sehun as he rushes, pulling his sweater over his head and struggling to tie his laces. 

Finally, keys in hand, Sehun unlocks the front door, ready to make a run for the train he will surely miss. Stupid Minseok and his stupid muscles and stupidly vague flirting. 

“Have a good day, beautiful!” Minseok calls out cheerily as Sehun leaves, nearly slamming the door behind him in his haste. 

Sehun doesn't have the time to dwell on the terms of endearment as he rushes towards the station, thankfully catching his usual train with mere seconds to spare. 

It's not until he recovers from the burning in his lungs, gripping at the metal pole that keeps him upright as groups of businessmen and school children push into the carriage that he finally realises… 

He forgot his lunch. 

Minseok also called him _beautiful_ , but that's a stress for another time.

\------

Jongin’s lips are suspiciously swollen when he answers the door. 

“Please tell me Chanyeol is either cleaning the come stains from the couch or putting his pants on,” Sehun grimaces as he toes his shoes off at the doorway. He's at Jongin and Chanyeol’s new apartment, equally curious about their new place and wanting some time away from his Minseok related sexual frustration. “I've seen his dick more times than I should have, honestly.” 

“He's putting his pants on,” Jongin replies, “don't worry about the stains, I swallowed.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Sehun elbows Jongin in the spleen as he makes his way into the apartment. “I really didn't need to know that.” 

“Like you don't get off to the idea of Minseok giving you a facial,” Jongin is so smug sometimes. Sehun no longer misses Jongin’s presence in the apartment. 

“I still regret telling you about my kinks,” Sehun sighs, not bothering to offer a retort. They both know Jongin is right, and there's no point in arguing to the contrary. 

“Facials? Aren't you worried about getting jizz in your eye?” Chanyeol, bless his soul, seems genuinely concerned as he walks back into the room, still fiddling with the button on his jeans. “I mean, it's never happened to me, but I can imagine it stings like a bitch.”

“I’ve never had jizz in my eye, Chanyeol,” Sehun says slowly, “so I wouldn't know, either.” 

“Nah, Sehun wants it all over his cheeks and chin,” Jongin grins, sauntering over to his boyfriend and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. They're disgustingly domestic, and it makes Sehun feel violently ill. “That's what he's told me, at least.” 

“Why do you let me get drunk?” Sehun moans. He unceremoniously flops onto the couch, ignoring the fact that there's no other seating, meaning that Jongin and Chanyeol will have to sit on the floor. “I always reveal my secrets when I'm drinking.” 

“Maybe I should tell Minseok that little piece of information,” Jongin hums thoughtfully, “I think he'd appreciate it.” 

“What, that Sehun likes facials?” Chanyeol replies and the couple begin to giggle at Sehun’s misfortune. 

“Well, that. And that he likes to talk about his kinks when he's drunk,” The look on Jongin’s face means Sehun is about to suffer. “Remember that time when--”

“We _don't_ talk about that,” Sehun wails, throwing a cushion at Jongin. It hits him square in the face, but doesn't deter the stream of laughter that falls from his lips. “Bro Code, man. Bro Code.” 

“I’m confused,” Chanyeol says, acting as if he _isn't_ somewhat confused as a default state of emotion. “What happened?” 

“He tried to start a discussion about butt plugs with our middle-aged, female Uber driver.” 

“That's… not the story I thought you were going to tell,” Sehun is relieved. Jongin has the uncanny ability to pry even the most private of information from Sehun while drinking, and the annoying habit of remembering every word the morning after. The amount of dirt Jongin has on him could fill a garden bed. 

“And then there was the time you started sexting your tutor,” Jongin snickers. And there it is, the most embarrassing story from Sehun’s university days, the one tale he _really_ doesn’t want told. “He was married, too, wasn’t he?” 

“I thought I was texting someone else,” Sehun tries to explain. He’s lying, eighteen-year-old Sehun totally thought his early childhood education tutor was into him, but it turns out he was just being _nice_. Apparently, he wasn’t, in fact, gay, nor into twinks, he had a lovely wife and a young child waiting at home for him. Needless to say, class got very awkward very quickly following his rather R-Rated confessions. 

“You asked him to fuck you over his desk,” Jongin points out, “there’s no way you were thinking about anyone else.”

“Can we change the topic, please?” Sehun pleads. The incident with Jongdae is something he’d like to forget. He still sees his old tutor from time to time, usually at teaching conferences, and it’s still Very Awkward between them. 

“Sure,” Jongin gives in with a surprising amount of ease. Usually, when the topic of Jongdae comes up, he makes Sehun suffer for hours, telling and retelling each of Sehun’s failed attempts to get into the older teacher’s pants. His willingness to leave the topic alone obviously means that he’s got something else up his sleeve, something far more embarrassing to taunt Sehun over. They’ve been friends since high school, but Sehun still doesn’t quite trust Jongin when it comes to things like this. “So, tell me about Minseok.”

There it is. Sehun considers not replying, maybe throwing another cushion at Jongin’s perpetually smug face. Or maybe he should throw something a little heavier at Chanyeol’s crotch because Jongin gets cranky when he’s not getting some on the regular. 

“He’s so _hot_ ,” Sehun whines. The temptation to cause bodily harm is strong, but his need to complain is stronger, winning out over homicidal urges. “Jongin, I’m dying of thirst here.” 

“Have you tried hitting on him?” Jongin enquires, tone surprisingly free of taunting tones. He seems genuine, serious, and quite unlike Jongin during conversations about sex. 

“No way,” Sehun shakes his head, forming an ‘X’ with his arms. “I don't want another Jongdae situation. Remember, I've gotta live with him.” 

“Minseok is single, though,” Chanyeol pipes up, finally contributing to the conversation. “He told me at last year's Christmas party.” 

“And I've seen him checking out dude's butts while at work,” Jongin adds helpfully, “so you're in with a chance.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Sehun asks, eyeing the couple suspiciously. “It's not like you two to be this helpful with _anything_.” 

“Maybe we'd like to see you happy?” Chanyeol says with a smile.

“Maybe we'd like you to spend more time at your own house,” Jongin adds, “we haven't finished christening all the rooms, yet.” 

“Gross.” Sehun pulls a face. Jongin grins obnoxiously in reply. It's Jongin’s way of saying he cares, or something. 

A loud _ding!_ echoes through the living room, indicating that Sehun has received a text message. It can only be Sehun’s phone because Jongin keeps his on silent, and Chanyeol’s message tone is some sort of video game victory theme. 

**From: Minseok**   
_Hey beautiful, when will you be home?_

**From: Minseok**  
 _I made dinner_

“Beautiful, huh?” Jongin reads the message over Sehun’s shoulder, a salacious grin stretching across his face. “He's _totally_ into you.” 

“Shut up,” Sehun mutters, eyes still glued on his phone screen. “It's just a nickname.” 

“That’s not a nickname, that's an invitation to sit on his dick,” Jongin makes vulgar gestures with his hands, and Chanyeol cackles. “Or his face.” 

“You better get going,” Chanyeol says. He's already unbuttoned his pants again. There's no prize for guessing what he and Jongin will be doing the second the door closes. “You don't want to keep Minseok and his lovingly cooked meal waiting.” 

“Yeah, Sehun,” Jongin is already pulling his shirt off. Sehun needs to leave before he gets even more naked. “Run home to _Daddy_.” 

“I hate you,” Sehun replies, but he makes for the doorway nonetheless. “Both of you. I regret our friendship.” 

“You keep saying that,” Jongin doesn't even bother looking at Sehun, he's too busy making eyes at his boyfriend. Once again, Sehun is the awkward, semi-voyeuristic third wheel in their relationship. 

**To: Minseok**   
_Sorry, I was at Jongin’s. I'll be home soon._

Sehun keys the message as the door slams closed behind him, the noise almost drowning out the loud groans Chanyeol is already making. 

**From: Minseok**  
 _Hurry home_

**From: Minseok**  
 _I miss you, beautiful_

\------

“You are,” Minseok pauses, coughing slightly. He's making something ridiculously healthy for dinner, full of mystery ingredients that still taste delicious, somehow. “Ridiculously loud when you come.” 

Sehun freezes. The dildo in his hand is still a little slippery with lube, and he nearly drops it in shock. Honestly, he hadn't expected Minseok to be home, nor in the kitchen making dinner. He hadn't heard the front door open, but then again, as Minseok had pointed out, he's rather _loud_. 

“Uh, sorry,” Sehun mutters, inwardly thankful that he’s wearing underwear. Admittedly, the situation might be a little less awkward if he were a little more clothed, but life is too short for regrets.

“I might need to buy ear plugs,” Minseok continues, still making dinner and still not looking at Sehun. “Or should I buy you a gag?” 

“I prefer gagging on a cock, honestly,” Sehun speaks before he thinks. It’s becoming a common issue. Life is too short for regrets, or so he keeps telling himself. 

Minseok laughs, “Jongin’s told me a bit about you,” he says, “and apparently some of it’s true.” 

“I don’t want to know what he’s been saying,” Sehun admits, inwardly cringing. “He’s both a liar and the keeper of my biggest secrets.” 

“Okay I won’t say a thing,” Minseok motions the pulling of a zip over his lips. “He _did_ mention that I should change your nickname, though.”

“I don’t wanna know,” Sehun repeats, “I don’t wanna know.”

Minseok laughs.

\------

“Here you go, Baby.” Minseok makes the transition from calling Sehun _beautiful_ to calling him _Baby_ almost seamlessly. It must be Jongin’s doing. Sehun is torn between screaming in mortification and thanking Jongin with roses and chocolate because Minseok’s new pet name is giving Sehun enough jerk off fantasies to last a lifetime.

Minseok has also become far more physically affectionate, playing with Sehun’s hair, cuddling with him on the couch. It’s nice, Sehun likes that sort of thing, Sehun used to cuddle with Chanyeol and Jongin before they started fucking like rabbits.

The only problem is, Minseok doesn't wear clothes during their cuddle sessions, and he's often hard, cock straining against the front of his underwear as he pulls Sehun into his chest. 

Sehun would like to think he's the cause of Minseok’s overactive boner problem, but since Jongin has moved out, _he's_ become the token unhygienic twink of the apartment. Minseok’s near constant state of arousal is probably because of one of the ingredients in his super hardcore, bulk-up protein powders he drinks twice a day, and not because of Sehun. 

Of course, it's difficult for Sehun to resist sliding his hand lower and helping Minseok out with his little problem. That’s what friends are for, right? Helpful handjobs on the couch while they watch TV? 

Their current position has Sehun’s hand on Minseok’s chest, their legs tangled together and Minseok’s fingernails scratching at Sehun’s scalp. It's cute, it's domestic and it feels _wonderful_. Sehun lets out a contented sigh, snuggling further into the crook of Minseok’s neck. 

Something shifts against his leg and the fingers in his hair stop moving. Minseok’s hand comes to rest on Sehun’s thigh, pushing it lightly towards the source of the movement. There's a spot on Minseok’s underwear where the precome has started to leak through, staining the fabric. Sehun’s thigh is pressed up against the length, and he can feel the way it pulses against his skin. 

Experimentally, he moves his leg again, more deliberately this time so that it makes full contact with Minseok’s cock; a slow, teasing drag that Sehun knows will feel wonderful against the ache.

“Baby,” Minseok breathes out, pushing his hips upwards and dragging his cock along the length of Sehun’s thigh. Sehun wants to sink to his knees, take Minseok’s cock into his mouth. Maybe Minseok will call him _Baby_ while threading his thick fingers into Sehun’s hair, tugging on the strands as Sehun welcomes the length into his throat, “Baby, don't.” 

Sehun whines in disappointment. Minseok is hard and wanting and Sehun is all but willing to take care of the problem for him.

“Did you get hard for me, Baby?” Minseok’s fingers trace along Sehun’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Sehun replies. There's no point in lying, Surely he can feel the way Sehun’s cock presses into the sharp line of his hipbone and the small rocking movements he makes to ease some of the tension, “Yeah, I did.”

“Good to know,” Minseok hums. His fingers glide from Sehun’s thigh to his ass, taking one cheek in his palm and squeezing roughly. Sehun groans loudly, hips bucking upwards in a knee jerk reaction. “Oh? That’s interesting.” 

Not bothering to elaborate, Minseok continues kneading the flesh beneath his palm, smirking as Sehun sighs breathily into the skin of his neck.

“I'm going to bed,” Minseok says suddenly, gently untangling their limbs and sliding off the couch, “I'll see you in the morning, Baby.” 

Minseok presses a kiss to Sehun’s cheek and moves towards his bedroom. 

Sehun sits on the couch in shock, hard and confused, trying to figure out exactly what just happened.

\------

Sehun’s life motto changes to _You know what? Fuck it_ , in the days following what he’s taken to calling The Couch Incident Where Boners Happened But No One Got Off For Some Reason. If Minseok can walk around the house in only his underwear, then Sehun can too. 

“Morning,” Sehun says, looping his arms around Minseok’s waist as he stands at the kitchen counter, cutting the ingredients for their morning smoothies. Sehun makes sure to push his bare chest into Minseok’s back, highlighting the fact that he too, is only wearing his underwear. 

“Morning, Baby.” Minseok presses his lips against Sehun’s jaw, the only spot he’s able to reach. “How did you sleep?” 

“Not very well,” Sehun replies, sleepily, “I couldn’t be bothered getting my toys out of the dishwasher last night, so I just used my fingers, and it took way too long to get off.” 

Sehun’s _fuck it_ mentality also applies to conversations like this; Minseok wants him, that much is sure. But he apparently needs a push over the edge, something that will make him snap. Sehun, while hopelessly enamoured with his housemate, is also beyond the point of caring. If it’s purely physical, or a one-time thing, that’s fine. He’s got ways to make Minseok fall for him, but he can’t really act out on his plan when all he can think about is how much he wants Minseok’s dick in his ass.

Falling in love can come later, Sehun just wants to get laid. 

“Is that so?” He says. Sehun smirks lightly, noticing the way Minseok’s grip tightens on the handle of the knife. 

“Yeah,” He doesn't do anything, doesn't move, just stands behind Minseok as he resumes slicing the kale leaves. 

“How many fingers?” Minseok asks after a considerable moment of silence. 

“Three.” 

“Good boy,” Minseok purrs. Sehun shivers at the praise. “But maybe you should use four, next time.” 

“Why is that?” Sehun swallows audibly. His breathing begins to quicken in arousal. 

“You seem to like it _big_ ,” Minseok replies, taking Sehun’s hand in his own, dragging it lower and lower, over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, before pressing Sehun’s palm against the bulge in his underwear, “You might get off quicker using four fingers, next time.” 

“I can think of something else that'd get me off quicker,” Sehun traces his fingers along the length of Minseok’s cock, a teasing touch to emphasise the meaning of his words, and nothing more. It's too late in the morning for anything to happen, clock ticking loudly in the kitchen as a reminder that they both have jobs, and that they both need to leave soon, “It'd feel _so much better_ than my fingers, too.” 

Minseok spins in Sehun’s hold, gripping at his shoulders and pushing him to the ground. His knees hit the tiles with a _thud!_ but Sehun ignores the pain in favour of nuzzling at Minseok’s thighs, pressing kisses into the skin and gripping at his hips. 

“You want my cock that bad, Baby?” Minseok sounds so commanding, _dominant_. The way he says _Baby_ has Sehun whining into the skin of his thighs. 

“Yes,” Sehun replies, “Yes, I want it.” 

“Open your mouth,” Minseok grabs Sehun by the hair, pulling his head backwards and exposing his throat. He uses enough pressure for it to be pleasurable, but not too much; Sehun’s not in pain, and he can still breathe. Minseok’s the one about to get his dick sucked but he's still thinking about Sehun’s wellbeing. Fuck infatuation, Minseok is just too perfect, and Sehun’s not going to give up until they're _married_. 

Obediently he opens his mouth, his tongue out slightly and waiting. Sehun expects Minseok to push his cock through his eager lips, sinking deep into his throat before fucking his mouth. Instead, Minseok drags the head lightly over Sehun’s tongue, pulling away each time Sehun moves to wrap his lips around it. 

Sehun whines, trying to move forward, but Minseok’s grip is steadfast and keeps him in place. 

He keeps dragging the head of his cock over Sehun’s tongue, nothing more. Minseok is teasing both of them, which is quite absurd in Sehun's totally unbiased opinion. There's a hot twink (again, in Sehun's totally unbiased opinion), on his knees and _literally begging_ to give him a blowjob.

Minseok has the self-control of a monk because he doesn't relent; instead, he thrusts into his own hand, occasionally allowing Sehun the privilege of licking the precome leaking from the slit of his cock. 

“Fuck my face,” Sehun whines. He's well aware his vocabulary sounds like something straight out of porn, but he's a little too turned on to care. Besides, he's long past sugarcoating his words; both the cock of his dreams and the man attached to it are literally _right in front of him_ , “Please, Minseok.” 

“I’m gonna come,” Minseok’s hand speeds up on his cock, its counterpart still pulling at Sehun’s hair, tilting his head backwards. He might come on Sehun’s neck; it isn't ideal but he'll take what he can get. 

Sehun’s expecting to feel warmth on his neck as Minseok groans and orgasms, but there's nothing, Minseok catches the release with his hand. Sehun pouts in disappointment. 

“You did well, Baby,” Minseok coos, releasing his hair and petting his face using his clean hand. 

“I didn't do anything,” Sehun mutters forlornly, sighing as Minseok wipes his come onto his shorts. He was hoping to clean off his fingers, at least, show Minseok just what his mouth can do. 

“Yes you did,” Minseok crouches to his level, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “You looked so pretty on your knees.” 

“I can do more than look pretty,” Sehun says, he uses his most sultry expression, biting his bottom lip as he regards Minseok curiously, “I'm good with my mouth.”

“I bet you are, Baby,” Minseok replies, tracing his thumb across Sehun’s bottom lip, “You can probably deepthroat.”

“I can,” Sehun confirms, and _God_ , he’s beyond turned on. Minseok is his living, breathing fantasy, “I'll deepthroat you without choking.” 

Minseok closes his eyes, breathing sharply through his nose. He's visibly affected by Sehun’s words, hopefully imagining the way Sehun looks with a cock in his throat. He looks good, and he knows it. There were pictures, once, and Sehun’s pretty sure he enjoyed looking at them more than the guy who took it. 

“God, you're _perfect_ ,” Minseok bends forward, pressing a harsh kiss onto Sehun’s lips. It's brief, barely lasting a second, but it makes Sehun weak and breathless nonetheless.

“Perfect for your cock,” Sehun replies. He’s hard and aching. Fuck work, he wants Minseok and he wants him _now_. 

Sehun expects another groan, hopes Minseok will take advantage of his offer; he wants to feel Minseok’s hands on him-- grabbing his ass, running down his thighs. He wants Minseok to break, to bend him over and fuck into him nice and hard. 

He thinks of the bruises he’ll receive; marks on his knees from the floorboards little purple dots on his hips in the shape of Minseok's fingertips. He just wants Minseok so badly. Sehun is almost dizzy from arousal. 

But nothing happens, not a sound, not a touch. Sehun opens his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of his unfairly attractive housemate, but he’s gone-- halfway out the door with a smirk still lingering on his lips. 

It’s a game, Sehun realises. There are equal amounts of lust, they want each other just as badly. But one of them has to break, first.

If it’s a game Minseok wants, then it’s a game he’ll get. Jongin hasn’t told him everything, so he’s got a few aces still up his sleeve.

Sehun is going to win, he’s sure of it.

\------

Minseok’s probably got a plan, but it’s Sehun who acts first. He know’s he’s loud when he comes, and he’s going to use it to his advantage. Within his (rather large) collection of sex toys is a suction cupped dildo, perfect for attaching to the headboard of his bed and backing onto. 

It helps that Sehun’s headboard just so happens to hit the wall in the very spot where Minseok’s bed lies on the other side. It wasn’t on purpose, but it’s about to be a major part of Sehun’s flawless plan. 

The night starts off as it usually does; nutritious dinner, half-naked snuggles in front of the TV and a little bit of groping. A lot of groping. Sehun groping at Minseok’s cock and whining about how much he wants it inside him. 

Not everything goes according to plan, obviously. Sehun wanted to be a little less whiny and a little more sultry. Though judging by Minseok’s erection, he’s into unhygienic twinks who whine and beg, so everything’s turning out in Sehun’s favour.

Minseok, predictably, goes to bed as soon as Sehun starts talking about blowjobs. Phase one, complete.

Phase two involves Sehun’s customary loudness and a lot of bed frame on wall action. It’s the most action anyone in the house is getting, though that’s hardly Sehun’s fault. Minseok’s just stubborn, and Sehun needs to break down his figurative walls before he breaks a literal one.

He showers, stretching himself open quickly. His plan involves a smaller dildo than usual, something he’ll be able to take without too much trouble. Plus, Minseok falls asleep quite quickly, giving Sehun around thirty minutes to put the final phases of his plan into action. 

There’s no point in using one of his bigger dildos, because there’s no guarantee that Minseok will wake up, even with all the noise. He’ll get off, but what’s the point of an orgasm if it’s all in vain? 

Sehun doesn’t bother with clothes, walking from the bathroom to his bedroom, naked. It’s essentially _his_ bathroom, as Minseok’s taken Jongin’s old ensuite room. But he’s got the bigger shower. Hopefully, at some point, Minseok will join him and take advantage of all the extra space. 

He licks the bottom of the dildo, pressing the suction cup to the headboard. He tugs on it a few times, just to test the hold. The last thing he wants is for it to come unstuck halfway through his little session. It’s not a big toy but it’s definitely one of his favourites. He paid a pretty penny for it, the silicone a little more lifelike than some of his other toys. When attached to his headboard, it kinda feels like a Real Life Human is fucking him from behind. 

The temptation is too much. Sehun uses a little of his flavoured lube (pineapple, of course), before wrapping his lips around the head of the toy. It’s all part of the show; although Minseok can’t see a thing, the walls are thin enough that he’ll be able to hear the slurps and groans as Sehun gives head to a dildo.

Well, he wasn’t lying. He prefers a cock gag to a ball gag any day. And since Minseok seems adamant in keeping his (very talented) mouth _off_ his cock, he may as well let him know just what it is he’s missing out on. 

It’s unlikely that Minseok can hear anything, even through their thin walls. Honestly, it’s a little bit of foreplay for Sehun’s sake. He can’t suck Minseok off so he does the next best thing: blows a dildo on the wall next to his head. 

Satisfied with his progress and rather turned on, Sehun decides to carefully ease himself onto the toy. It’s an easy fit, nice and comfortable with absolutely no pain whatsoever. Sehun would pause to think what that makes of him, but he’s up to phase three of his plan and running out of time. 

He pushes back against the dildo, the movement ricocheting the headboard into the wall with a satisfying _thunk!_

Moving slowly, he makes sure every thrust ends with a hit against the wall. According to his calculations, the board should be hitting the space right next to Minseok’s head. There’s no way he can’t hear it, or at least feel the vibrations. 

He punctuates the next wall hit with a calculated groan. A loud groan, something to be heard over the knocks and creaks of the bed. 

Sehun’s in phase three of his plan, but he’s starting to lose himself in the moment. He’s got a dildo in his ass and thoughts of Minseok in his head; getting off is the most natural progression. 

His thrusts become a little less calculated, moans far more real. His plan is still in the back of his head, so he plays things up a little. But he’s having _fun_. To hell with Minseok, honestly. If his housemate won’t get him off, then he’ll take matters into his own hands and dildos into his own ass, instead. 

“Minseok!” He cries out, completely unintentionally. It helps his cause, and his impending orgasm to make as much noise as physically possible. 

He’s not quite out of his mind, the next time a name rises to the tip of his tongue he manages to swallow it down. Somehow, he thinks, screaming for _Daddy_ wouldn’t help his cause as it would hinder it. They haven’t had The Talk, yet. The one where they sit down, discuss kinks and Sehun admits out loud that he wants to call Minseok Daddy while he’s being fucked from behind.

The idea has him close, so close, he’s about to---

“Fuck!” Sehun screams, not in pleasure but in frustration. His orgasm comes and fades, the toy in his ass suddenly not enough to get him off. He needs to be pinned to the bed, dominated. He’s in a _mood_ and he needs Minseok. His night will remain depressingly free from orgasms, it seems.

At least he’s made enough noise, even throwing in Minseok’s name for good measure. It should be enough to tease, at least. He can usually go for longer but his dick is against him, apparently. The traitor. It’s worse than Jongin.

With the silence, Minseok will probably go back to sleep, so Sehun feels comfortable walking through the house sans clothes. Hell, even if he runs into Minseok he won’t exactly care. Sehun looks incredible naked, and it’ll be an unplanned phase four to his grand idea. 

He opens the dishwasher, noisily due to his mood, bending over to place the toy on the rack.

“Jesus christ,” Minseok says from behind him. Sehun is well aware of the way he looks, naked and bent over, stretched hole on display. It won’t exactly be _gaping_ as all the boys in porn do, but it’s definitely not as tight as it should be. 

Unplanned phase four, initiate. 

“I couldn’t come,” Sehun huffs, looking over his shoulder with a pout. He arches his back just slightly, shifting his thighs a little wider. It should prop his ass up nicely. 

“Why not, Baby?” Minseok walks closer, eyes never leaving Sehun’s body. _Good_. “You were so loud, I thought you would have have come nice and hard.”

“It wasn’t you,” Sehun says, standing up. He holds the dildo out in his hands, showing Minseok the size, how slick it is with lube. “Toys are fun, but I’d rather have you, instead.” 

“Damn,” Minseok hums, eyes dark. “You _really_ want my cock, don’t you?”

“I’ll accept substitutes in the forms of your fingers or tongue,” Sehun winks, “especially that last one.” 

“I want to fuck you with the toy.” Minseok deadpans.

“I mean, that works too,” Sehun replies, suddenly eager. Phase four worked, to a degree. It’s not a complete victory but it’s a small one-- the first chip in Minseok’s wall.

“Bend over,” he says, “I want to watch this.”

Sehun does as he’s told, draping himself over the table and making sure his ass is on display. It’s a little bit lewd, what with the way he spreads his legs and braces himself against the table. But it’s phase four, of his plan, where he tempts Minseok with his body. It seems to be working.

Minseok takes the dildo from him, teasing around Sehun’s still-lubed rim with the toy. He clenches and unclenches his hole, putting on a show. The toy slides in easily, and Sehun swears he hears Minseok’s breath hitch as it bottoms out. 

“This is a good look for you,” he says. Minseok pulls the toy out, slowly and carefully. He watches with rapt attention as Sehun’s rim clings to the head of the dildo, trying to suck the toy back in. 

With a flick of Minseok’s wrist, the toy slides home. The sudden force has Sehun crying out against the laminated table top. It already feels so good, he thinks he’s drooling a little bit on the polished surface. 

Minseok keeps repeating his actions; slow slide out, forceful thrust in. It’s _torture_. Sehun is rewarded with but a second of the pace he desperately craves, before being met with a drop in tempo. He’s so close to coming, but Minseok draws it out, keeping him on edge for as long as physically possible. 

“Please,” Sehun sobs, “please let me come.” 

That seems to do it, Minseok picks up his pace, thrusting the toy into Sehun relentlessly. It’s the pace that Sehun wants, something he’s not able to achieve on his own. With Minseok manoeuvring it, the toy reaches angles that Sehun can’t reach. 

The toy is realistic, so much so that Sehun can close his eyes and imagine it’s Minseok fucking him. His dildo isn’t quite as warm as a real cock, but it’s similar enough that it gets the job done. Sehun moans louder with each thrust, climax drawing ever closer. He’s barely coherent, unable to form words, unable to scream Minseok’s name as he comes, spilling white along the table. 

“That was beautiful, Baby,” Minseok says, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s shoulder. He’s slumped over, boneless and completely exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm. “Make sure to clean up, okay?”

Sehun is too lazy for snark and arguments. He’s tired, and really it should be _Minseok_ that wipes down the table and places the dildo in the dishwasher. 

“Okay,” is what he says, instead, peeling himself from the table. Lube trickles down his leg as he rights himself, something Minseok doesn’t miss. A finger trails along the path of lube, drawing from his thigh to his hole. Minseok pushes the spill back inside with the tip of his finger and Sehun’s brain short circuits; it might be a habit of Minseok’s. He might push his own come back into Sehun’s hole once it starts to leak out. The thought has Sehun reeling and vaguely aroused. If given any more stimuli, he might be up for round two. 

Minseok leaves as quickly as he arrives, slipping silently from the room as Sehun catches his bearings. 

Phase four, complete.

\------ 

Minseok isn’t the only tease, and it’s something he’ll discover all too soon. Sehun pulls out all his old seduction tricks, little things he uses to pick up men at bars. It works 98% of the time, with the only exception being the occasional guy in a relationship. He’s pretty enough to pick up straight guys, on occasion. It’s the Power of the Booty. No one can resist it.

He starts to sit on Minseok’s lap at any given opportunity. Lets him experience his Booty Power first hand. He’s skinny but he has a _great_ ass, nice and plush. It feels amazing when it grinds against cocks, or so Sehun’s been told. It also looks great with things inside it, though Minseok is already well aware of that.

Minseok gets to feel it first hand on a daily basis, as Sehun seats himself on Minseok’s dick and subtly grinds against him. It teases both of them, and if he’s completely honest, Sehun is the one who suffers the most. The dick of his dreams is so close, yet so far. He’s never wanted anything more.

He likes to feel Minseok get hard, then walk away. It’s a little bit of revenge over The Incident With The Dildo, though it’s still something they haven’t spoken about. Nothing like fucking your housemate in the ass with a toy, right? That’s a totally normal housemate bonding activity.

Sehun doesn’t know where he stands with Minseok. They have an obvious connection, but he’s not entirely sure if it involves actual _feelings_. There’s definitely some I-Want-To-Fuck-You feelings, but will the inevitable sex result in a post-coital cuddling session? 

He’s coming to terms with the fact that he wants Minseok’s heart as much as he wants his dick. They’re already pseudo-dating, what with all the home cooked meals, cuddling on the couch and _I miss you_ texts. 

Sehun doesn’t know what Minseok wants. Is it just sex, or is he waiting for a confession? Minseok is so mysterious, all of Sehun’s plans keep falling short. There’s something he’s missing. Now all he needs to do is discover what it is.

\------

He may be the unhygienic twink of the house, but if there’s one thing Sehun enjoys it’s a nice, hot shower. Sehun likes his showers like he likes sex; the longer and hotter the better, preferably with Minseok. There’s something so soothing about a shower hot enough to turn his skin red; something to wash away all the glue, paint and mysterious gunk from his body. Oh, the occupational hazards of teaching kindergarten. 

Sehun usually showers with the door unlocked. He’s never had a reason to lock it, as his house is a two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Jongin never barged in on him during one of his half hour long showers, and Minseok seems rather content with his ensuite. 

Which is why the knock at the door startles him. 

“Yeah?” Sehun calls out, not bothering to turn off the shower. It’s probably nothing, a query that can wait another twenty-five minutes. 

“I’m coming in,” Minseok says, much to Sehun’s surprise. He barely hears him over the sound of the water, only really notices when the door opens and closes. “Jongin told me you have a big shower,” he continues, “I wanted to check it out.” 

“Yes, well,” Sehun replies, flustered, “I’m already in here, so…”

“Can I join you?” 

Sehun pauses, thinks, examines his options. This is most likely Minseok’s retaliation to Sehun’s retaliation. There will be some touching, a little bit of dirty talk and as per usual, no one is going to get off. It’s going to be a guaranteed tease fest, and Sehun has to decide if he wants to jerk it solo or not. 

“Baby,” Minseok continues, “won’t you let me shower with you?” 

Minseok calls him Baby and Sehun is _weak_. The pet name is worth the frustration, honestly.

“Of course,” Sehun bites his tongue, the D-Word almost slipping from his mouth. It’s really not appropriate at this point in time. 

Clothes rustle, the shower screen slides back and Minseok is displayed in all his naked glory. He’s always been into muscular men, but Minseok’s body is a work of art. Sehun would love for Minseok to pin him to the wall, or the bed, or the table, fucking him into his surface of choice. They’ve got such a drastic height difference, yet Sehun knows that Minseok could easily pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. 

Sehun wants to use his mouth on every part of Minseok’s glorious body, though he knows he won’t be allowed to, not yet. 

Minseok steps under the spray, keeping up with the pretext of showering for the record time of one minute. He pumps body wash into his hand, lathering the gel into bubbles. Sehun expects him to use it on himself, and is very surprised when Minseok’s hands land on _his_ chest instead. 

They stand face to face, Minseok’s soapy hand pausing over Sehun’s sternum. 

“Is this okay?” Minseok retracts his hand, waiting for permission. 

“It would be _more_ okay if your hands were elsewhere,” Sehun replies, “though I suppose this will do.” 

Minseok’s eyes darken. 

Suds are spread along Sehun’s chest, with Minseok playing particular attention to Sehun’s nipples. They’re not all that sensitive, and not at all dirty, but Minseok’s hands are on him and Sehun doesn’t really care at this point. 

“I want to kiss you,” Minseok admits, running his hands down Sehun’s chest to his waist. 

Taking matters into his own hands, Sehun bends down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth. It’s soft and lingering, almost a tease. 

“Not like that.” 

Sehun has never enjoyed kissing with tongue, he’s always found the action to be unpleasant and uncomfortable. He must have been kissing the wrong people, because Minseok does this _thing_ with his tongue before biting Sehun’s lip and oh, how he _moans_.

Minseok is shameless. Sehun shakes as Minseok explores his body with gentle fingertips. He tries not to whine as Minseok sucks on his tongue, hands drifting ever lower. They end up on Sehun’s ass, pulling at his cheeks with fingers so tantalisingly close to his hole.

“Please,” Minseok seems to like it when Sehun begs, his reactions always pleasant once Sehun starts asking to be touched.

“You mentioned wanting my tongue?” Minseok asks, fingers playing with Sehun’s rim. “I’ll give you a choice: I can eat you out, or you can suck me off. Your choice.” 

“Both,” Sehun replies immediately. He wants whatever Minseok will give him, honestly. But he can’t choose between a cock in his mouth and a tongue in his ass. They’re both such tempting offers and one of the hardest decisions he’s ever had to make. 

“It doesn’t work like that, Baby,” Minseok chides, “pick one.” 

“I can’t,” Sehun says, “please, can you pick for me?” 

He nearly says Daddy. It’s getting harder and harder to keep silent about his kinks, though some of them are things Minseok has already picked up on. It wouldn’t surprise him if Minseok knew about the Daddy Kink, was waiting for Sehun to _finally_ slip up. 

“Turn around,” Minseok commands, aiding Sehun’s movement with a firm hand on his waist. Sehun props himself up against the tiled wall of the shower, arms braced under his head and ass out. 

Minseok kneels behind him and Sehun’s legs almost give way. It’s happening, Minseok is going to eat him out. It’s something Sehun’s been dreaming of for _months_ and Minseok is finally coming through on his dirty promises.

Sehun quickly loses himself in the feeling of Minseok’s tongue. He’s talented with it, enthusiastic and thorough. Most of the guys who rim Sehun think a few quick laps at his hole are enough to get him off; they’re wrong, but Minseok is different. He’s unafraid to push his tongue through his rim, curling and flattening it as he fucks Sehun so thoroughly. 

He’s always enjoyed being eaten out, but it’s never been enough to make him come. Minseok is the outlier. Everything he does has Sehun shaking, gasping, moaning into his forearms. He’s never been so close to orgasm without being properly touched or fucked. It’s slow and intense, pleasure building with every flick of Minseok’s tongue. Sehun wants to come. 

“Please,” he cries out, muttering the word repeatedly into the skin of his wrist. “Please, Minseok, please.” 

Instead of continuing, Minseok pulls away. He rubs over Sehun’s clenching hole a few times, taking in its stretched state and admiring the slight gape. Minseok licks at the rim again, seemingly unable to pull away, yet also unwilling to do anything more. 

“I love your ass,” he says after a moment, palming at his cheeks. He pulls them apart, only to watch the way Sehun’s ass bounces as they’re released. 

“Do what you want to it,” Sehun wails, almost sobbing. He doesn’t want to come, he _needs_ it. “Eat it out, finger it, _fuck it_ , I don’t care.” 

“I bet you’d feel _incredible_ around my cock,” Minseok says darkly, punctuating his sentence with another lick to Sehun’s rim. “Tight and hot, just perfect for me.” 

“I would, oh God I would,” Sehun babbles, pushing his ass back onto Minseok’s tongue. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Minseok starts, pulling away once more, moving to scatter kisses along Sehun’s spread thighs. “But only if you can tell me the magic word.” 

“Please,” Sehun’s sure by now that Minseok has some sort of begging kink, and he plays it up. His voice is breathy, punctuated with a moan. It should work. “Please, Minseok, please fuck me.” 

“Oh no, Baby,” in an instant, Minseok is gone. “Those aren’t the right words at all.”

“Minseok, what?” Sehun cries out, aghast. Minseok has moved from the shower, towelling himself dry as he watches Sehun through the mirror. 

“If you still need to come, then don’t let me stop you,” he points out, “in fact, I’d like to watch.”

“I hate you,” Sehun says, though he obliges Minseok nonetheless. It’s less of a pleasured masturbation session and more of an angry one. He’s mad as hell, but that doesn’t mean that Sehun doesn’t _want_ to come. He makes a show out of it, porn star moans and all, just to show Minseok what he’s missing out on. 

“Thanks for the show.” Minseok has the audacity to wink, exiting the bathroom with a skip in his step.

Exhausted and frustrated, Sehun sinks to the floor of the shower as the door slams.

\------

Sehun’s final plan is to put all his cards on the table, so to speak. Their little game was fun at first, but it’s growing stale. The whole thing is starting to impact his mental health, and he kinda feels like he’s being used. 

He’s caught a bad case of The Feels, somewhere along the line, because Minseok is his dream guy when he’s not being an unfair tease. If his feelings aren’t reciprocated, then he’ll just have to deal with it. He likes living with Minseok, loves his apartment and he’s not exactly about to move out. But if Minseok is just teasing him for the fun of it, then all their little _things_ will have to stop. 

The (admittedly rare) orgasms will be missed, but not as much as the half-naked cuddles and sweet kisses they share over breakfast. Minseok will have to start wearing clothes, and won’t that be a disappointment? 

“I like you,” he can’t hold it in any longer, blurting the words out as Minseok hands him his daily smoothie. 

“I like you too?” Minseok seems confused. 

“No,” Sehun shakes his head. “No, I mean I _like_ you. I wanna go on cute dates and shit, share a bed, that kinda stuff.” 

“Oh,” Minseok says quietly, “ I thought you just wanted---”

“Sex?” Sehun laughs, “I mean, I want that too. I would like as much of that as you can handle,” he pauses, taking a breath deep breath. “But I want that other stuff, too.” 

“We’re housemates,” Minseok starts and Sehun’s stomach sinks, “and this _should_ be a terrible idea.” 

“I’m sensing a _but_ , here,” Sehun interjects, “and it sounds good. Not as good as my butt, but promising, at least.” 

Minseok laughs outright. “You’re incredible,” he says, “I guess that’s why I like you so much.” 

“So we’re doing this?” Sehun asks quietly, “the dating thing, we’re gonna give it a try?” 

“Of course we are,” Minseok says, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s forehead. 

Breakfast with Minseok is always wonderful, but Sehun thinks that nothing can top this one.

 

\------ 

**From: Minseok**   
_Come to my room when you get home_

**From: Minseok**   
_I have a surprise for you_

“The surprise is his dick,” Jongin informs him, reading Minseok’s messages over Sehun’s shoulder. “You’re finally going to get laid.” 

“Have you had the kink talk, yet?” Chanyeol asks, genuinely curious. “Because I think that’s an important conversation to have.” 

“Especially considering _your_ kinks,” Jongin adds as a follow up. “Minseok might like fucking you with dildos, but I don’t know how he feels about being called _Daddy_.” 

“Wait,” Sehun says, putting a hand up to stop the conversation. “How do you know about that?” 

“He told me,” Jongin shrugs, “he tells me lots of things.” 

“Spill.” Sehun lunges for Jongin, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. They lose their balance, ending up in a pile of limbs on the couch. Chanyeol’s expression is a combination of concern and mild arousal. 

“He tells me little things,” Jongin cries out, “he thinks you’re really cute, likes it when you cuddle and wants to tie you to the bed frame and fuck you until you cry.”

“Traitor!” Sehun roars, taking hold of one of the couches many sex cushions and hitting Jongin with it. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because he asked me not to?” Jongin groans as the pillow continues to connect with his face. “Fuck, dude, would you give it a rest?”

“Sorry,” Sehun replies, dropping the offending pillow. 

He sits back on Jongin’s waist, ready to contemplate his life and his life choices. Something moves under his ass, and it takes him a moment to realise but---

“What the fuck,” Sehun screeches, scrambling off a giggling Jongin. “Are you _hard_?” 

“I can’t help my erections, Sehun.” He laughs at Sehun’s pain. 

“I can help your erection, Baby,” Chanyeol croons, “c’mere.” 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Sehun pulls himself to a standing position, gathering his things and offering a two fingered salute by way of farewell. 

Jongin’s pants are already off. _Definitely_ time for Sehun to leave.

“Suck Minseok’s cock for me!” Jongin calls out. 

Sehun slams the door closed. He pretends he doesn’t see Chanyeol starting to blow his best friend on their couch.

\------ 

The house is dark when Sehun gets home, the lights off and rooms silent. He might be back a little late for Minseok, whose bedtime is a little earlier than Sehun’s. Makes his way to Minseok’s room, anyway. He promised he’d visit, after all. 

Minseok’s light is on, his door closed but unlocked. Sehun opens the door, expecting to see him lying in bed, reading or getting ready to sleep. What he doesn’t expect is a naked Minseok, sprawled on the bed, his head tipped back in pleasure as he trails his fingers over his cock. 

He’s hard, leaking and Sehun has the urge to take Minseok into his mouth, worship his cock with his tongue, feel Minseok’s hands in his hair as he sucks him off. But he stands still, frozen, admiring the way Minseok’s legs shake in pleasure, the lines of his muscles as his back arches. 

“Finally,” Minseok breathes. There’s a fine layer of sweat covering his body, his movements sluggish. He’s been teasing himself for hours, edging himself towards orgasm before stopping. Minseok has been touching himself while thinking of Sehun, waiting for him to return. 

“Do you,” Sehun swallows, mouth dry. He can’t quite find the words, too distracted by the way Minseok thumbs over the head of his cock, biting his lip. “Do you need help with that?” 

Minseok doesn’t reply, just stares straight at Sehun as he increases the pace. he can hear the slick sound of Minseok’s hand as it glides along his dick and Sehun _aches_. He wants that beautiful cock in his mouth, he wants to make Minseok come with his lips and tongue. 

“Please,” Sehun whispers, palming at the bulge forming in his own pants. “Please, let me help you.”

He’s content with doing whatever Minseok wants. Sehun hopes Minseok’s desires involve him in some way-- he’ll gladly help Minseok come using his mouth, his hands, his ass. But if Minseok is content with getting off while Sehun watches, then that’s what he wants, too.

“I like it when you beg,” Minseok says, his voice unwavering but his cock twitches at the desperation in Sehun’s voice. It may not be his _magic word_ , but Minseok definitely has a thing for begging. Sehun aims to exploit it as much as he can. 

“Please let me suck you off,” Sehun begs, voice breathy and desperate. “I want your cock so badly.” 

“Come here, Baby,” Minseok commands. The hand on his cock stills. 

Sehun removes his clothing clumsily, eagerly, throwing it on the floor of Minseok’s room. He’ll be scolded for making a mess once Minseok’s arousal dies down, but Sehun doesn’t mind. Maybe Minseok will punish him for being messy--- Jongin _did_ mention something about ropes--- Sehun shivers with anticipation. 

“Is that all you want?” Minseok asks. He takes in Sehun’s naked body with an appreciative glance, eyes hooded as they linger on Sehun’s hard, leaking cock. 

“No,” Sehun admits. He wants to touch, kiss and lick. He wants to feel Minseok’s cock at the back of his throat and deep inside him. He wants Minseok to come through on his threat and tie him to the bed, fucking into him roughly until he screams. But he hasn’t been invited to do any of it, so he waits. Sehun sits on the bed, hands folded in his lap, waiting for Minseok’s instructions. 

“What do you want, Baby?” Minseok prompts. He sits up, crawling towards Sehun. They kiss, harsh and filthy. It’s all tongue, and Sehun is immediately reminded of the time Minseok ate him out. He shakes, letting out a groan into Minseok’s mouth. “You need to tell Daddy everything, Daddy’s not a mind reader, you know?” 

Sehun’s breath hitches as Minseok noses along his jawline, pressing kisses into the skin of his neck. He _knows_. Not only does Minseok know about his kink, he’s _into it_. He wants to play the role of Daddy, and Sehun decides that he’ll be the best Baby to match his amazing new Daddy. 

Minseok pushes Sehun into the bed, hovering over him as his kisses trail from his neck down to his chest. 

“Do you want Daddy’s mouth?” Minseok asks.

“Yes!” Sehun cries out, “yes, Daddy, I want your mouth.” 

“Where?” He pushes, biting along Sehun’s collarbones. He leaves marks, like a necklace, across Sehun’s shoulders and neck. 

“Everywhere,” Sehun replies, breath already short and coming in pants. 

“Or do you want Daddy’s fingers?” Minseok offers as another option, running his hands down Sehun’s side and grasping at his ass. 

“I want Daddy’s fingers, too,” Sehun says, rocking his hips, trying to push Minseok’s fingers closer to his hole. 

“Baby could have Daddy’s cock,” Minseok says finally, “if he wanted it.” 

“Yes!” Sehun sobs. Minseok’s touches and words combine to form the ultimate tease. He’s hard and aching, he wants to come so badly. “I want your cock, Daddy!” 

"Now, now, Baby." Minseok chides, pulling away to straddle him. "You haven’t given Daddy a proper answer. " 

"I want everything, Daddy." Sehun cries, bucking his hips, trying to find friction. Minseok hovers over him, close enough to kiss; open mouthed, dirty. He sucks on Sehun's tongue, swallows his cries as he begs for _Daddy_. He's too far away for Sehun to be able to rub against his body in an attempt to ease the pressure. He's completely at Minseok's mercy, and he's loving every second.

"That’s awfully vague," Minseok says lightly. He drops his hips, pushing his crotch against Sehun's. Sobbing with relief, Sehun ruts against him, wrapping his legs tightly around Minseok's waist so that he can't pull away, can't deny Sehun the pleasure he craves. "C’mon now, do you want Daddy's fingers? His tongue? His cock? Tell me what you want, Baby. I'll give it to you." 

"All of it!" Sehun cries out, desperately rutting against Minseok. Delirious with pleasure he can't decide; he’ll take anything Minseok--- no, _Daddy_ \--- is willing to give him.

"You're still being vague, Baby," Minseok says, pulling away and shaking his head with what Sehun hopes isn't disappointment. "So we're gonna do what _I_ want."

"Yes, Daddy." Sehun breathes. He takes a moment to calm himself, closing his eyes and steadying his rapid breathing. He's waited so long for this, he needs to control himself. Sehun's already on the brink of orgasm, and Minseok has barely touched him. 

"Turn over." Minseok commands. Sehun complies obediently; manoeuvring himself on shaking limbs, he comes to rest on his hands and knees, pushing his ass out on display. He hopes Minseok likes the view. "Finger yourself." 

A bottle of lube is pressed into Sehun's hand. He opens it with difficulty, too distracted by Minseok's tongue as it glides between his shoulder blades and down his spine.

"Good boy," Minseok breathes out as Sehun pushes a finger into himself. "Just like that." 

Sehun withdraws the finger, playing with the rim before pushing two in. If Daddy wants to watch, he'll put on a show. 

"I'm gonna tell you what I want to do," Minseok says. Sehun hopes he's watching the way his hole swallows his fingers, hopes Minseok is proud of the way he's stretching himself open for Daddy's cock. "An example for next time."

Sehun's not sure if it's the third finger, or the promise of _next time_ that has him crying out. 

"Please," he begs for Minseok's touch, for more of those filthy promises. He asks for everything Minseok is willing to give him in one all-encompassing, desperate plea. 

 

"First of all, I want those pretty, pretty lips around my cock," Minseok ignores his cries, spreading Sehun's cheeks to get a better view of the way his fingers twist and scissor inside himself. "I bet you're good with your mouth, aren't you, Baby?" 

"So good," Sehun affirms, pushing his fingers against his prostate with a moan. "I'll be so good for Daddy." 

"I believe you," Minseok coos in praise, pressing gentle kisses onto the swell of Sehun's ass. "My Baby boy is the best with his mouth."

"Can I show you? Please daddy, can I show you how good I am with my mouth?" Sehun begs, fucking back onto his fingers as Minseok watches. 

"Of course you can, Baby." 

Sehun moves quickly, desperately; he doesn't pause to wipe the lube from his fingers, digging the still slick digits into Minseok's hip as he nuzzles against his Daddy's thighs. He whispers _thank you_ into the soft skin.

"Open up, Baby. I've got a treat for you." Minseok's cock is nice and thick, the weight feels so good on Sehun's tongue. One day, Sehun will worship it; coax it into hardness with his lips and tongue, pleasure his Daddy like a good boy should. But Sehun is too desperate to tease, so he swallows Minseok down, chest swelling with pride as his Daddy groans his praise, fingers tightening in Sehun’s hair.

He's perfectly happy for Minseok to come like this; he'll be a good boy, swallowing everything for Daddy. He'll touch himself afterwards, tell Daddy how good he feels, thank him as he comes hard all over his hand. 

"Come in my mouth, Daddy." Sehun pants, lapping at the head of Minseok's cock as he regains his breath. "Please." 

"Now, now, Baby." Minseok chides, he pulls his cock from Sehun's mouth, tracing the tip along Sehun's bottom lip. "We're doing what Daddy wants, remember?" 

 

"Of course, Daddy," Sehun replies as he chases Minseok's cock with his tongue. He loves sucking on Daddy's cock, and he desperately wants it back in his mouth. "Anything for Daddy." 

"Ride me," Minseok says, but he indulges Sehun one last time, stroking gently along his Baby's cheek as he sucks gently on the tip of his cock. "C'mon now, Baby. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock."

"Anything for Daddy," Sehun repeats, and he means it. He wants everything his Daddy is willing to give him. Sehun won't deny the generous gift of his Daddy's cock. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Minseok groans as Sehun slicks his length with lube. "I'm so lucky, my Baby boy is so good." 

"Thank you, Daddy." Sehun breathes. He settles over Minseok's cock, spreading his cheeks. Sehun pauses as the tip presses against his hole, enjoying the pressure as it begins to slide in. He takes the length slowly, relishing the stretch as his Daddy's cock fills him up.

"It- it feels so good," Sehun says, rocking his hips gently as he bottoms out, clenching around the thick length. "My Daddy has the best cock."

"You take it so well, Baby," Minseok says, gripping at Sehun's hips, encouraging him to move. He lets Sehun set the pace, lying back and watching his Baby boy wreck himself on Daddy's cock. "You're so beautiful." 

Sehun cries out at the praise, doubling his efforts. With small, pleasured hiccups, he rides Minseok with unrestrained vigour; it feels so good, all of it. The ache in his thighs contrasts with the slide of Minseok's cock against his walls, the way it presses nicely against his prostate. He's falling apart, and quickly. Minseok is everything he's ever wanted and more.

You look so good like this," Minseok says. Sehun can feel himself reaching the edge, he wraps a hand around his cock jerking himself in time with the movement of his hips. 

"My beautiful Baby boy," Minseok coos. His breath comes in pants, fingers tightening on Sehun's hips. "Pretty mouth, pretty hole, you're so beautiful, Baby." 

"Daddy!" The praise pushes him over the edge, coming across his fist. It drips from his fingers and onto Minseok's stomach, body shaking as he rides his Daddy's cock through orgasm. 

Panting, he collapses on Minseok's chest. He feels utterly boneless, still quivering with the aftershocks. 

Minseok kisses him slowly, gently. He licks along Sehun's bottom lip, runs his hands along the skin of his back. It's soothing, loving, calming. Sehun's Daddy is so good to him. 

"Daddy hasn't come, yet," Minseok whispers into his ear, tracing a finger around Sehun's stretched rim, where Minseok's still-hard cock lies snugly inside. "What do you want Daddy to do?" 

"I'm sorry," Sehun says quietly, he's ashamed that he came before Minseok did. 

"Don't be sorry," Minseok speaks so kindly, so fondly. He kisses Sehun sweetly to ease his worries. "You're so pretty when you come, I loved watching you."

"It felt so good, Daddy, I couldn't help myself." Lifting his hips, Sehun pushes back on Minseok's cock. He's oversensitive and exhausted, but Daddy deserves to feel good, too. 

"What are you doing, Baby?" Minseok whispers, trying to stop Sehun's hips as they resume their rhythm, "Please don't hurt yourself." 

"I want Daddy to feel good, too." Sehun knows he's won when the cock inside him twitches, Minseok's hands encouraging the rocking of his hips rather than preventing it. 

"You're so good to me, Baby." Minseok hisses through clenched teeth, he thrusts upwards, pulling Sehun's pliant body back onto his cock as he chases his release. 

Sehun cries out from oversensitivity, Minseok fucking into him hard and relentless, rendering Sehun boneless. 

"I'm going to come inside you Baby," Minseok's rhythm falters, hips twitching as he pushes into Sehun one last time groaning as he comes deep inside. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Sehun whispers. He's messy, sweaty, they both need to clean up. But it's a problem that can be dealt with in the morning. 

For now, Sehun just wants to snuggle with his Daddy.

\------

“Best sex of my _life_ ,” Sehun says into the phone, ignoring Jongin’s pained groans on the other end of the line. They could be pained groans, or he could have a dick in his ass. Either way. 

“His daddy kink is almost as big as yours,” Jongin laughs, “I knew you’d get along.” 

“You knew?” Sehun screeches. It probably reverberates painful in Jongin’s ear, and Sehun doesn’t really care. 

“Yeah,” Jongin says, “we had a kink talk at work when he first started, and the whole daddy thing came up.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Sehun’s well aware that he’s being loud, that Minseok is still asleep in his room. He’ll go back and cuddle, soon, but he hasn’t finished bragging to Jongin, yet. 

“I swear I mentioned it,” he says, offhandedly, “I told him you had the same kink, anyway.” 

“He knew, too?” And suddenly everything makes sense; the _magic word_ wasn’t please, it was _Daddy_. Goddamn it, Jongin. 

“That’s all in the past,” Jongin sighs, “now you both know, and you can have your kinky Daddy sex as often as you like.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t,” Jongin says, before pausing, “I’m really happy for you.” 

“I still hate you,” Sehun replies, “but thank you.” 

“Make sure to ask him about the ropes,” Jongin informs him, “apparently Minseok has a Shibari kink, too.”

Sehun screams. 

Jongin is officially stripped of his _Super Ultra Best Friend Forever_ title.

(But only if Minseok isn’t as into ropes as Jongin says he is)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/suchentacles) for more fic-related screaming.


End file.
